Communication between user equipment (UE) and a base station (e.g., an eNodeB, gNodeB) results in an amount of time elapsing between when a signal is transmitted (e.g., by the UE) and received (e.g., by the base station). This amount of delay is due to the propagation speed of electromagnetic radiation. Typically, this mount of delay is relatively small because UE tends to be within a relatively short distance of the base station. For instance, a range of less than one kilometer to ten kilometers between the UE and base station may be common. However, circumstances exist where this distance may be significantly greater.